


Hypnotic

by Jonnor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Stiles, Smut, an actual plot, pack getting to solve the mystery, summer with the pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnor/pseuds/Jonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles‘ summer break was supposed to be a lazy one. No school. No stress. No monsters.</p>
<p>That was until a day ago, when deputy Parrish temporarily moved into their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

Stiles‘ summer break was supposed to be a lazy one. No school. No stress. No monsters.

That was until a day ago, when deputy Parrish temporarily moved into their house.

His dad offered up a couch to Jordan as soon as he mentioned he’d be needing a place to stay.

The news were all over Beacon Hills. _5 houses mysteriously burnt-out_.

Actually, there wasn’t anything mysterious about that, except for that part where all the houses supposedly burnt out at the same time. And that wasn’t even the scariest factor, what most people didn’t know, and Stiles wasn’t supposed to know either, was that each house that was torched to ashes left some sort of a mark on the ground.

That’s at least what he vividly saw on the photos his dad had taken from him the second Stiles touched them.

“Dad!” He’d argued.

“No, Stiles. Let the police department handle this.” His dad had calmly answered holding the pictures in his hand.

And that was fucking frustrating for Stiles. The whole situation practically screamed supernatural. Stiles and his friends had been dealing with this kind of stuff for years. They would know.

But his dad was stubborn. He wouldn’t let him handle things, Stiles had always had to do it behind his back.

The whole situation was weird. One second, everything’s alright and then the other one passed and five houses are gone. No firemen needed, because no one saw anything. Except Parrish.

Jordan Parrish was the only victim who had survived, obviously because of his hellhound powers, or whatever that was.

“I went to sleep. Then I remember a fire. Fire everywhere. Then blank and I was suddenly laying on an ashy sediment.” Stiles had overheard Parrish’s whispery voice directed at the sheriff – his father.

And he felt for the guy, losing everything like that, not knowing why. Then also being the only survivor causing people in Beacon Hills to look at him weirdly, thinking God knew what.

Of course his dad wouldn’t mind his presence in the house, Jordan was a good guy even with the whole hellhound thing. He had practically no one.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Parrish carefully asked standing right in front of the Stilinski’s entrance door.

Stiles was sitting on stairs quietly observing the situation. Jordan was carrying a lot of stuff in both of his hands packed in a luggage, probably clothes he had just bought since he basically lost everything except his deputy uniform and gear he had left at the police department. At least that’s what he assumed since Jordan was wearing the uniform yesterday and now today too.

Actually, he barely saw him in anything but his deputy garb… or naked, when he had his hellhound freak-outs.

His father was helping Jordan and answered. “Of course we’re sure. Don’t worry about it.”

Jordan nodded and turned to look at Stiles which startled him a little as Stiles in fact monitored him in detail just a few seconds ago.

“What about you?” He finally let out.

Stiles was sincerely surprised hearing the question, but then he remembered being considerate was written all over Jordan Parrish’s main character trait.

It was actually ironic he was a hellhound, he would never associate the word hell with Parrish. He didn’t really know him all that well, but from observation, which he did a lot, Stiles knew he was indeed a good guy.

But not only that, he was fairly a good-looking guy too.

Stiles swallowed when he realized he was staring while Parrish’s cheeks dimpled a little, possibly caused by the gawk Stiles was unwittingly throwing at him.

He tried to shake off the slightly embarrassing feeling rising inside his body and simply nodded, indicating he didn’t mind at all. Hell, he’s actually glad he’s going to, hopefully, have someone to play PS4 with, since his best friend Scott was visiting Isaac in France for the summer.

“Come on in.” Stiles said with a slight panic in his voice, not entirely sure what caused it to be shaky.

Parrish responded with an honest smile and continued carrying the things with his dad.

**OOO**

“Why are we here?” Liam asked.

Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam and his girlfriend Hayden were gathered in Stiles’ living room. His dad and deputy Parrish were both at the work right now. The pack excluding Scott, filled up the whole room sitting around while Stiles was the only one standing right in the center of the group intending to get their full attention.

Stiles threw the newspapers, he had held, Liam’s way and he awkwardly caught it. Stiles had highlighted the title of the important article before all of them came inside and he could only hope Liam would understand he was supposed to read it aloud in front of everyone now.

He sighed when Liam just stared at it. God, he missed Scott.

“Read it,” Stiles grumbled.

So he did. With his eyes, apparently.

“Read it aloud,” he sighed again, little louder than before.

Liam just rolled his eyes, most likely annoyed. “ _5 houses mysteriously burnt-out_?”

“Wasn’t Jordan the only one who survived?” Lydia said suddenly, hinting she had already read all about it.

“Who?” Hayden asked.

“Deputy Parrish? The hellhound?” Lydia spoke up, sounding a little too mean.

The summer heat was possibly going through everyone’s head. Every single one of them looked like they didn’t want to be here and rather would spend their time in a coolish pool.

“What I wanted to say is, why isn’t Parrish here since you obviously want to discuss the event?” She corrected herself.

“I already tried, but he said he promised my dad he wouldn’t drag us into that. And since my dad offered him to live here temporarily, it’s a checkmate for him.” Stiles calmly answered, placing a hand on his hip.

“I’ll ask him then.” Lydia scoffed.

“I just said my dad got him to promise he wouldn’t say anything. To anyone. Are you even listening?!” Stiles defended.

Everyone else was quiet examining the spat.

“Please, I have my ways.” She pouted her lips dramatically.

“Okay, then.” Stiles said with a slight whine.

She was probably right. It was Lydia Martin after all. Lydia always got what Lydia wanted.

“Why are we here again?” Malia, his ex-girlfriend, asked innocently.

Stiles sighed deeply and turned to Lydia with pleading eyes. She got the memo.

“According to the article, all the houses had burnt at the same time, which wouldn’t be the weirdest scenario.” Lydia stood up stepping towards Stiles. “Nobody has actually seen the fire, the houses just disappeared into ashes, but fire was surely involved since they tracked it down.”

“Also,” Stiles gulped down the saliva forming in his mouth, “yesterday in dad’s office, I saw photos of what was left of the incriminated buildings. Each of them had this weird big ass sign painted on the ground and before I could take a photo my dad already grabbed them from me.”

Stiles felt like he finally had their full attention based on their looks.

“What if it was just a work of vandalism? Or coincidence?” Malia sternly claimed.

Stiles bit his lip. “I wish it were. Nothing in this town is just vandalism or coincidence.”

He turned to Malia and their eyes met for the first time since all of them came in. The girl was looking as if she was recalling something from her past and then nodded in what looked like an agreement.

“I’m going to try to get the photos and maybe we can move from there. Just be cautious and careful.” Stiles stated and felt like he had sucked all the life and energy from them. They really didn’t look satisfied to battle against, what it looked like, yet another enemy. Whatever this was.

All of them were slowly moving away from their spot when Lydia, still standing next to him, interrupted. “What about Scott?”

The question got everyone’s full attention. He was their alpha after all.

“I don’t think we should tell him.”

Stiles could feel all of them looking at him with shock.

“Why?” Liam asked, not really amused by the answer.

“I think he deserves a break.” Everyone practically sent him a glare, but they silently agreed and one by one they disappeared, except Lydia.

She made a face at him.

“What is it?” Stiles’ throat felt dry.

“I feel something’s coming. Something dark.” She muttered frightened and Stiles could feel his heart rate increasing.

This wasn’t good coming from a banshee.

Maybe she wanted to suggest that calling Scott to come back would their best choice, but she knew just like Stiles knew – Scott needed a closure. A closure to end his Allison phase for good, to see the town where she grew up and mostly to forgot all his battles and scars he left in Beacon Hills, at least for two months.

The silence surrounded them. Stiles watched her leave. He didn’t have any clue what were they going to do, with this situation and mostly without their alpha.

**OOO**

It wasn’t until it was dinner time, that Stiles saw his father and Parrish entering the kitchen. Stiles, as a good son, prepared a healthy dinner for all three of them. Might or might not expecting something in return.

“How was your day?” Stiles questioned, making polite conversation.

“No Stiles, I’m not telling you anything about the case.” His dad answered, obviously not fooled about his real intentions. “And Jordan isn’t either.”

“Come on.” He spat out, slightly offended and little surprised his dad already knew Stiles’ ways.

Stiles unwittingly shot Parrish a glare when he chuckled and sat down across from him.

His dad excused himself when he walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. Stiles waited for his father to be out of earshot and turned to look at Jordan again.

“Please–“

“No.”

“But–“

“No.”

“I–“

“No.”

“I hate you.” Stiles scoffed.

Parrish gave him a long look and cackled taking a bite of the salad. “I can live with that.”

Stiles took it back. He definitely could associate the word hell with Parrish. He was a pure evil and all Stiles wanted to do was to grab the salad bowl, he prepared, from him. He did not deserve one.

But given the fact, Lydia still wanted to try to get some information from him, he’s going to play nice. Just this once.

When his dad came back and groaned looking at the salad, the whole kitchen went uncharacteristically quiet for the whole time they ate. As they finished, Stiles felt extremely exhausted, despite doing practically nothing for the whole day. When he finally found a way to his bed, he tucked his pillow under his head and quickly fell asleep.

**OOO**

Stiles felt an arm tighten around his waist. The arm was comforting and warm so Stiles wiggled further into it. It was weird feeling a nice warm body next to his. And he would possibly go back to sleep, if it wasn’t for the part of his brain that was being reasonable commanding him something was off.

Stiles awoke instantly slowly looking behind him.

“What the fuck?!” Stiles shrieked as he saw Parrish sleeping in his bed.

Stiles hastily pushed away the covers and rushed out of bed freeing himself from the tangle. He was both terrified and a tiny part of him was shamefully aroused seeing Jordan only in briefs. Lying in Stiles’ bed. _What the fuck._

Parrish was slowly waking up at the sound Stiles made when he basically marched over to the other side of the room to put on a white t-shirt and dark shorts.

Stiles was then shockingly observing his bed, not comprehending what was… this.

He could feel his cheeks getting heated when Parrish opened his sleepy eyes and a shocked expression rapidly formed on his face causing him to rush out of bed quicker than Stiles did.

“What are _you_ doing _here_?” Parrish demanded accusingly.

They were standing on the opposite sides of the room being startled more than ever.

“What am _I_ doing in _my_ bed–“ Stiles paused as he saw Parrish covering his junk with Stiles’ pillow. He tilted his head to the side silently questioning why, suddenly coming to a conclusion. _Oh_. And now Stiles was staring. _Fuck_.

Stiles finally looked up, hoping he did not see him staring. Parrish was luckily glaring everywhere but at him and Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh.” Parrish suddenly whispered sounding like a hurt animal. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how…”

And Stiles wanted to know the reason why deputy Jordan Parrish was in his bed. He wanted to listen to whatever he got to say, but he couldn’t concentrate. All he could see was the blush forming on Jordan’s face. _God he’s beautiful_. Even with his forehead creased from stress.

Stiles swallowed hard, forcing himself to chill the fuck out and listen to him.

Nope. Stiles could see every ridge of every muscle in his abs right now. It’s unfair how one could have such a beautifully sculpted torso.

“Stiles?”

Totally unfair.

“Stiles?!”

He was staring again. _Fuck_.

“Yeah, I’m listening. I’m listening.” Stiles mumbled meeting Jordan’s terrified eyes.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face to hide the devilish grin appearing on his face. Then he quickly took few steps to the side finding himself standing in front of the shut door.

“What are you doing?” Jordan questioned with hysteria when Stiles leaned against the door clearly blocking the way out.

Stiles grinned wider.

“Here’s the thing. You’re gonna get me _all_ the photos of the marks that had appeared after the houses burnt and you’re also gonna tell me _exactly_ what happened in yours.” Stiles said without emotion.

“I’m not gonna do that–“

“Well, if you want to explain my dad why you were sleeping in a bed with his bi-curious, underage may I add, son, then–“

“But I told you I don’t remember anything. It was probably the hellhound–“

“Not the answer I wanted. Let me call my dad–“

“Okay, okay. God. I’ll tell you what happened.” Jordan spoke abruptly sounding pissed.

Lydia would be proud of Stiles now. Blackmailing a deputy? He had just hit his new low.

If Jordan knew Stiles better, he would know Stiles wouldn’t do such a thing. Hell, his dad would even accuse Stiles instead. But he didn’t need to know that.

“Today around five at Lydia’s. We’re having a pack meeting. See you.” Stiles informed and stepped aside feeling accomplished.

“I hate you.” Parrish scoffed, sounding hurt.

Stiles gave him a long look and cackled just like Jordan did yesterday. “I can live with that.”

“Whatever. I can play dirty too.” Parrish asserted. “Just so you know.”

And clearly the statement shouldn’t had amused Stiles the way it did. But it did and he couldn’t help it.

Jordan carefully stormed off the room taking Stiles’ pillow away with him. _What a shame_.

**Author's Note:**

> The story has a full-on plot with a pack trying to solve the mistery. Stiles/Parrish as a pair and as individuals too are the main aspect of the mistery and story itself.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this so far. Kudos and comments make me happy and keep me inspired. Tell me what you think!


End file.
